1. Field
This disclosure relates to nanotubes comprising a piezoelectric material, a method for producing nanotubes comprising a piezoelectric material and devices including the nanotubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanomaterials have electrical, physical and chemical properties that can differ from those of bulk materials. Due to such properties, nanomaterials can be used to develop nanodevices. Nanomaterials can be provided in the form of nanotubes, nanorods or the like.
Nanotubes can be prepared via a liquid phase process, an electrodeposition process, a vapor phase process, a thermal evaporation process, a template process or the like. The methods further include growing nanotubes.